


the corgi to your heart

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [16]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dog Cafés, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, that's literally it dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: a pugtastic day at a dog cafe.
Relationships: Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Park Dojoon | Leo
Series: obligatory cliche tropes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	the corgi to your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiepops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/gifts).



> this is actually so dumb but i just wanted to write hajoon playing with dogs and so i did. my boy is a puppy and i need him to go and visit a dog cafe and film it so that i can cry over it for the rest of my days:(((((( anygays my dudes, enjoy!

hajoon can’t contain the excitement bubbling inside his chest as he pushes the door of the cafe open.  _ this  _ is what he’s been waiting for;  _ this  _ is what his life had led up to. dojoon is somewhere behind him, but the blond doesn’t care about his boyfriend right now. he is physically unable to because--

the loud bark coming his way is the only warning hajoon gets before he registers the weight that jumps in his arms, almost knocking him off his feet. hajoon giggles, greeting the husky struggling to give him kisses with soft  _ hellos.  _

“hi, bud, hi,” he speaks in a gentle voice, kneeling down in front of the doorway to give the dog a hug. “yeah, i missed you too, baby, sorry i didn’t visit.” hajoon presses a kiss on the husky’s head and tries to move aside to let dojoon enter as well, but he can’t do much as more and more dogs rush his way, one louder than the other, trying to catch the human’s attention.

not knowing which one to pet first, hajoon whines, wrapping his arms around the dogs to the best of his abilities. he barely manages to hug three dogs at once, but that doesn’t make hajoon give up on his dreams just yet. he hasn’t seen his babies in more than three weeks! he missed them more than he misses his boyfriend when dojoon leaves on business trips, though the elder is to never find out this small detail. 

one of the smallest dogs, a corgi named beau, jumps on his back, yipping in his ear and trying to bite it. hajoon laughs again, careful as he reaches back to grab beau and bring him in his lap. 

“yes, baby, i know, i missed you just as much!” hajoon gets a happy bark in reply from beau, and around five other displeased whines from the other doggies that are still waiting for their personal hug from hajoon. the man puts beau down, giving the little corgi’s butt a push. “scoot now, bud, i have to kiss the others too! why don’t you go over to dojoonie there and give him kisses too, hm?” 

beau scoffs, but does as instructed and heads towards dojoon, who took the opportunity to go and find an empty table. the man is quick to pick the corgi up and cuddle him, already used to his antics. 

“kids, right, hachi?” hajoon says with an eye roll, reaching for hachi, an older shiba inu, and petting her behind her ears. she sighs, plopping down in his lap. “yeah, you know it best,” he agrees. 

the other dogs slowly start to leave hajoon alone after they receive their hello kiss, but hachi still stays in the man’s arms. she doesn’t make a single move to leave, which hajoon can understand. she is an old lady after all, and she’s not as fond of walking as she was back in the day. 

standing up carefully, hajoon cradles the shiba close to his chest, lovingly stroking her side as he walks over to where dojoon is seated. 

“i forgot how much you love dogs,” dojoon comments, pushing the carrot cake he got for hajoon his way. “it’s so cute.”

hajoon rolls his eyes, giving his boyfriend the middle finger just because he can. “fuck off,” he says, pouting slightly at the slice of cake. he doesn’t want to eat it, he only wants to play with his babies, but hajoon knows better than to refuse the food dojoon gets him. the elder is only looking out for him anyway, and hajoon doesn’t want to worry him again. he takes a big spoonful out of it, giving some of the cream to hachi, who happily licks at the human’s fingers without a care in the world.

dojoon watches him with a small smile on his face, not bothering to look away whenever hajoon glares at him. they both know that hajoon is all bark and no bite anyway. 

“you can go play with the doggies, puppy. just come back every now and again to drink some water, ok? i’ll be here,” dojoon smiles at him, his free hand reaching to ruffle hajoon’s hair. “beau will keep me company, isn’t that right, baby?” the corgi huffs and puts his head on dojoon’s shoulder, snuggling closer to him. dojoon gives his boyfriend a look that he knows is meant to say,  _ see, no need to worry.  _

“but i want both of us to play with them,” hajoon whines softly, leaning into dojoon’s palm. he knows he’s being unreasonable, that dojoon is out of his comfort zone as it is, but he really,  _ really  _ wants them both to spend time with the doggies. 

“i’m sorry, darling,” dojoon says, sounding truly guilty. 

“it’s ok, sorry, i know i shouldn’t push it like that, dodo. i’m really grateful you agreed to come here, it means a lot to me.” hajoon presses a kiss on dojoon’s palm, smiling at him softly. “really, really thankful. i love you a lot, joonie.”

“i love you more, pup,” dojoon says, pulling the younger in for a kiss, careful of the dogs in their laps. “now shoo, go be a puppy among other doggies.”

giving dojoon the middle finger again, hajoon stands up, hachi fast asleep in his arms. he tries not to wake her up as he walks across the cafe, where the play corner is. even though  _ beowoof _ is full of toys and dog beds scattered all around its floor, the owners have still put together a corner where they can store said toys. hajoon likes it better because almost every time he heads to it there is a dog sleeping, chewing on a rubber duck or just watching the people and animals run amok. 

as always, one of hajoon’s favorite babies (they’re all his favorites, but he gets so excited when he sees them that for a second they become the number one doggo in his heart) is there. spot, an ancient fox terrier, blinks at hajoon as the man approaches him. he’s by far the oldest dog at the cafe, and while hajoon did try to argue with the owners that a sixteen year-old dog shouldn’t be put under such stress, he soon came to learn that spot just doesn’t give a shit about what’s happening around him. 

he sleeps, eats, lets people pet him and give him tummy rubs and then sleeps some more. hajoon absolutely loves that about him! 

once the man is finally seated in front of the terrier, hachi next to him and waking up, spot plops on his back, ready for his special tummy rubs. and really, who is hajoon to say no to such a good boy?

hajoon attracts dogs, that much he knows. he’s always been a dog person, always wanted to pet any dog that came his way, but ever since he started coming to  _ beowoof,  _ he began to realize that he attracts older dogs. the ones who just want to laze around and cuddle with their owners. dojoon told him once that it’s because his soul is just as old, to which hajoon simply threw an orange at him. 

he attracts dogs because he just  _ gets them.  _ he understands them in a totally normal non-furry way, unlike woosung (though, he has to admit that the whole wolf thing is hot in a typical woosung way). hajoon knows when they need affection, or smooches, or treats, and he gives them everything they want when they so much look at him with pleading eyes. 

spot growls at him, bumping his head into hajoon’s thigh to let him know he’s stopped moving his hand. “sorry, baby,” he mumbles, leaning down so that his forehead touches the dog’s. “you know i’d never do this on purpose.”

the terrier blinks at him again, drowsy and with long pauses in between, and then he rests his head down, promptly closing his eyes. hajoon takes it that he’s forgiven, and goes back to gently stroking the white and gray-ish black fur. 

hajoon isn’t sure how much time he spends there, just watching the dog sleep, so peaceful and fulfilling. hachi ran off somewhere else, probably attracted by treats that other customers give her, and so hajoon leaves spot alone, but not before kissing his head lightly. 

it doesn’t take him long before more dogs find their way around him once more, smelling his hands in search of treats. hajoon gives them an apologetic head scratch, walking to the counter to ask hwanwoong for some. 

“are you sure your little boyfriend doesn’t love beau more than he loves you, hajoon?” the man asks him as he passes hajoon a bag full of treats. “he’s been taking photos of the little tsundere for a while now.”

“you’re just petty beau doesn’t give you kisses, woong,” hajoon snorts.

hwanwoong gasps, but doesn’t bother to deny it. “just go feed them before i throw you out and never let you step inside, demon.”

“we both know youngjo would let me in again.” the taller man smirks at hwanwoong, squatting down behind the counter so that he wouldn’t be able to hit hajoon. sniff takes this as a cue to speed run to hajoon, begging for treats. hajoon gives the deutshund one, in exchange for kisses. 

“ohhh, aren’t you just the cutest? my small baby, smallest boy, such a little pup!” hajoon coos, despite sniff being big enough to put him down if he were to use too much force. the black dog barks excitedly, licking hajoon’s face. “yes, you do deserve one more treat for being such a good boy!” another bark and one more kiss from the dog and hajoon can finally reach into the bag to pull out one more small piece. 

three pieces later, sniff lets hajoon walk away, now satisfied with the way he played to human into giving him more than enough. 

slowly but surely hajoon gets scammed by each dog that comes his way. he gives nala four pieces, kyra three, shiro almost inhales the whole bag, cloth and all, and even spot gets some, though it breaks hajoon’s heart to wake the sleeping boy up. he doesn’t want anyone (read: shiro) to steal his treats. 

he barely gets to save any for beau, but when he gets back to dojoon, who has found refuge in talking animatedly with youngjo about what hajoon can only assume is music. he tries not to disturb the two men as he takes a seat next to his boyfriend who is already handing him his glass of iced coffee. 

dojoon rests his hand on hajoon’s thigh, continuing his conversation with youngjo. hajoon catches some words here and there, when he actually bothers to pay attention, but he soon loses interest once he realizes that the two are actually talking about what places youngjo and hwanwoong need to visit when they go to new zealand.

beau is busy chewing on dojoon’s fingers, dozing off, and hajoon has to admit he’s jealous of the corgi. using his forefinger to pet beau’s head, hajoon gets right in front of his small face, watching him chew on his boyfriend’s finger like it’s nothing. beau only stops for a second, looks at hajoon with a innocent eyes, and then goes back to eating dojoon’s hand. 

hajoon sighs, dejected. he gives the treats bag a shake, then sighs again, this time making direct eye contact with beau. 

beau doesn’t blink; he’s almost glaring at hajoon, and boy, does hajoon love annoying this little fucker. sighing for the third time, the man puts the bag down, so that it’s as far away from beau as possible given how small the booth is. the corgi lets go of dojoon’s fingers, and crawls across said man’s lap to get on top of hajoon. 

he picks the dog up quickly, holding him in front of his face. “so you use me for the treats again, huh? i’ve fought tooth and nail with shiro for them and what do you do? you don’t even say hello when i come back! do you like dodo that much better?!” hajoon blows air in beau’s face, just to watch him try and bite it. “asshole,” he pouts, putting the puppy back in his lap. 

beau has the decency to give him a kiss on his hand, before he starts sniffing around for the treats.  _ god,  _ he really is only using him, huh? 

hajoon gives them to him anyway, not bothering to make beau love him for them anymore. he’s sure beau loves him, but right now he clearly loves food more. once he’s made his way through all the treats left, beau slopes in hajoon’s arms and goes back to sleep. 

“what’s up with all the dogs wanting to sleep today, youngjo? what terror tired my babies?” 

“your babies?!” youngjo gasps, clearly offended. it’s annoying how much he sounds like his fiance, but hajoon can’t deny that it’s also endearing, in a way. “well, hajoon, i’ll have you know that they are  _ my  _ babies and that no one tired them. you just happen to make a great pillow for doggies and they missed you or whatever,” he mutters the last part. 

hajoon grins, “took you long enough to admit the dogs like me better!”

“whatever you say, joonie,” youngjo says, shaking his head fondly at him. “just don’t try to steal them again, ok?”

“no promises on that one, dude.”

dojoon throws an arm around the younger’s shoulders, pulling him in for a side hug. “he won’t, trust me.” hajoon glares at his unsupportive boyfriend; boyfriend who only gives him a small peck and then the biggest smile he can muster. “he’s a good boy, right?”

youngjo leaves with a yell for them to keep the kinks to the privacy of their home. 

“i can’t believe you wouldn’t let me steal a puppy!”

“well, i already have one and i don’t know if i could handle another one,” dojoon smirks, giving hajoon’s nose a boop. hajoon can’t even pretend to be mad, not when his idiot of a boyfriend is smiling at him and he only wants to kiss him until they both run out of air. 

“but,” dojoon continues, “let’s just say that i… wouldn’t mind getting a corgi puppy… brown and really sassy… named beau…”

hwanwoong, with his superhuman hearing, catches it. “you’re not stealing one of my corgis, park!” the few dogs not playing bark in agreement. 

“we can just put him in the hood of your jacket, baby, don’t worry about it,” dojoon whispers to him, low enough that hwanwoong or youngjo can’t hear it. 

“we could just adopt a doggy later, when we’re ready dodo.”

“corgi?”

hajoon laughs. “anything you want and are comfortable with, darling.”

dojoon kisses him again, before resting his head on hajoon’s shoulder. sooner than later, hajoon finds himself with two dumb babies sleeping on him. he guesses that what youngjo had said is true, and he really does make a great pillow. 

even as his arm and legs go numb, he still doesn’t make a move to disturb them, and by the time dojoon and beau lift their heads up, hajoon can’t feel three fourths of his body anymore. it’s still worth every moment of pain, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> i do be hating myself when using puns doe   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
